Microbolometer detectors offer an inexpensive solution for acquiring Long-Wave Infrared (LWIR) imagery. These detectors can cost several orders of magnitude less than other infrared imaging technologies that require cryo-cooling sub-systems. However, microbolometer detectors have a drawback in that the images captured by the detectors suffer from significant blurring in situations where there is relative motion between a target and the detector.